The Hogwarts Games
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: What if Hogwarts had their own version of the Hunger Games? As a replacement for the ruined tradition of the Tri-Wizard. Child wizards that represent rebellion will be pitted in these games to stop the onslaught of anarchy. Hence, the Hogwarts Games.
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Games

As the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been cancelled before it could be made to happen this year, due to the death of game-maker Barty Crouch, a new tradition has been raised. The Hogwarts Games will put students to the test. There will be students that will feel prepared as they enter into these games. There are also those that will feel that that they are defenceless to the wiles that this game will face them against. The treaty states that there will be a select number of pairs that will have to fight to the death. They will have fame and fortune if they can use their wizardry and survival skills to make it through. If not, they shall be known as the fallen tributes.

This is punishment. Punishment for the things that have happened at this school in the past. For the idiots who put the three-headed dog on the third floor; the chamber of secrets in the center of the school; the paintings to be cocky. This is a punishment for the deaths that have occurred at this school. There will be no war tolerated. These games are to stop the fighters, before they begin their rounds of destruction. Every year, this will be the tradition of the Hogwarts Games


	2. Chapter 2

The Reaping

_**Keeping in mind, this would be in Harry's fifth year of the series…**_

Dumbledore took his place on the stage. He looked down in the great hall, scanning all of the students he could end up losing this year. He breathed deeply, before coming to the microphone.

"As much as this pains me to do, it has been declared by the Minister of Magic himself. It is the time for the playing field to become level, as we stop future evil from occurring. I will pull out the names that have been given specifically to me, in specially delivered envelopes. I haven't the slightest idea who the pairs will be, but it goes for any of you that I would wish you luck in your endeavours."

He stopped to scan the room, and saw the silence had overlapped. Even the Weasley twins were in order today. Some of the children were holding hands, others were weeping gently. It was a travesty that these games had been set upon their school.

Dumbledore opened the first envelope, and announced the first pair: "Pansy Parkinson, and Vincent Crabbe."

Pansy ran up the aisle. For a competition that could surely bring her death, she was far too excited. She didn't frown until she saw her partner wobbling up to meet her stance. She groaned in disapproval, and gestured for Dumbledore to go on.

"Second pair…oh dear. It seems that we have a unique standing this year. The Minister of Magic has struck a deal with the Dark Lord himself. If the other tributes from our school can defeat the young version of himself in these games, he shall disappear. He shall let himself be killed, and not be a nuisance to the world. So, I present Tom Riddle to come up. He is apparently somewhere in this room right now. And, he shall be very inappropriately paired with Ginny Weasley."

The Gryffindor table was practically in a riot. It was mostly because there were so many Weasley boys to contribute to the objections. Ginny looked softly to her brothers, and smiled. "Don't you worry, I've got this."

She walked up to meet a deviously smiling Tom. She took her place by his side, grinning as well. "You could hide your joy. I think you're brothers may have aneurisms if you act joyous to seeing me."

Ginny smiled. "I'm not very worried about them, at this moment."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, before hastily continuing. "The third pair will be Neville Longbottom and Katie Bell."

The third pair nervously clamoured to their feet. They walked up unsteadily, and stood side by side. The revulsion was not there. They were friends. The pair held hands, as they awaited the end.

"Fourth pair is Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Hermione's eyes widened, and Ron could see the tears forming on the brims of her eyes. He walked around the table, and held his hand out for her. "Hermione, it's okay. Well, it's not. But, at least you won't be alone."

He attempted a feeble smile. Hermione stood up slowly, before slamming into his arms tightly. She gave him a hug so tight that he thought that circulation could have easily went awry. When she let him go, he saw that she had began to cry. Ron grasped her hand, and they walked up together in silence.

Harry was watching from his table, tears threatening to stream down his face. His two best friends had been nominated, essentially to die. He couldn't bear it. Although, he knew his name was soon coming, that couldn't phase him like this did.

Dumbledore sounded as if he was choking back his real reactions to their reaping. He calmly opened the next envelope. "Cho Chang and Justin-Finch Fletchley."

Nobody really cared about that reaping. It was a trivial pair to have been called.

The next one was more interesting. "Fred and George Weasley."

Solemn attitude struck over the boys, like none had ever seen from this pair. They silently walked together, up the aisle, to stand together facing a shocked crowd.

Dumbledore stopped abruptly. "There are four envelopes left, alright? We are almost done."

The crowd fell silent again, as more names were called.

"Percy Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode."

"Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley." To which, the crowd went ballistic. The Ministry of Magic were basically ready to slaughter an entire family.

Dumbledore nodded. "I know it is obscene. This is not my choosing, it is that of the Ministry."

He went on to list the last two pairs. He cleared his throat, and announced: "Cedric Diggory and Luna Lovegood."

A bunch of people got up to hug them both, before they each walked up to the stage. Cedric looked to Luna, and sighed. "I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"To you as well. Although, in a messed up way, this was probably meant to happen for some reason." Luna responded in her usual tone. Cedric looked to her with a puzzled expression, but quickly pushed it aside. It was Luna, after all. He didn't expect to understand.

Dumbledore couldn't hide the shock as the last pair was pulled. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked to Draco softly, and for the first time that kindness was upheld. It was upheld, because Malfoy was completely frozen in place. He was frozen in fear.

Harry walked over to him, and crouched beside him. "I don't want to do this either, Draco."

"At least you have a fair shot." Draco said in a quiet voice.

Harry smiled weakly. "I will help you then, okay? You'll be able to have just as fair a shot as any."

"Can I trust that?" Draco asked in a higher register.

Harry nodded. "For now, yes. Take my hand, and let us go up there while we still have our pride."

Draco hesitantly did as he was asked. He took Harry's hand, and they stood together. They walked to the stage, with a silent knowledge of things being brighter than they seemed.

Dumbledore looked devastated, but still kept his voice in good composure. He drew a list in air.

There you have it, Hogwarts. The tributes, for the Hogwarts Games. In list, they are:

1) Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe

2) Tom Riddle and Ginny Weasley

3) Neville Longbottom and Katie Bell

4) Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

5) Cho Chang and Justin-Finch Fletchley

6) Fred Weasley and George Weasley

7) Percy Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode

8) Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley

9) Cedric Diggory and Luna Lovegood

10) Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

"They will be taken from ordinary schedule to train, so you will not see them until the interview ring. Until then, all we can say is one simple gesture to them all. May the odds be ever in your favour."

Dumbledore stopped, and then spoke again. "Although, it would be great to see a gesture of good measure between each of the pairs. Feel free to shake hands, or hug. Show us that this isn't just hatred from the start."

As they went along the line, the reactions were different. Most of the pairs shared hugs. Pansy and Vincent simply shook hands. There were three pairs that stood out in their reactions.

Ron held Hermione to him tightly, and when he went to let her go, she leaned forward to kiss him. And, was it ever perfect. It was the kiss that had been so long awaited. When she pulled away, she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I waited so long."

Hermione laughed weakly, as Ron shook his head. "Better late than never."

The next pair to surprise the audience was Draco and Harry. Instead of the mundane handshake that would be expected from them, they crashed into a fierce hug.

"You're really going to give me a fair shot, Harry?" Draco asked weakly.

Harry smiled weakly in return. He leaned forward, and kissed Draco on the temple. "Yes."

Draco even looked astonished, with a faint flush brushing over his cheeks.

Finally, the last pair was the biggest shock. And for many among the student body, the most revolting. Ginny was laughing with Tom. "So, you want to shake my hand?"

Tom leaned in, a devious smirk on his face. "How much do you think they'd freak out if I kissed you right now?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow, and smirked deviously. "Go for it."

Tom moved his lips to bite down on her ear teasingly. She smiled hugely, and almost hurt in the urge not to laugh. He moved his lips down, kissing along her jaw, until his lips reached hers. Ginny immediately was kissing him back feverously. It only took…a few minutes for the show to be over.

"More than I expected." Tom said with a smirk, as he kept his forehead to hers for moments.

Ginny laughed gently. "With me, lifting expectations is something you must get used to."

Tom pulled away finally, and they both smiled widely as they drank in the shock of the rest of the school.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once more, and dismissed the students that weren't chosen from the Great Hall. He turned to the tributes, with a very severe look.

"You will all start training tomorrow. I have found it to be useful to use the old duelling room, that Lockhart used when he tried his hand at Defence Against the Dark Arts. For now, each pair will be led to a separate place. There will be amenities, two bedrooms, and even a kitchen set. It is the best we could do for you. Please, though. Enjoy it while you can. See you bright and early tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**T/G: Chosen Together**

**Here's the deal right now. This is shots of some of the teams in the rooms, night before training begins. **

"Well, fancy seeing you again. Thought I was done for last time." Tom said haughtily.

Ginny laughed. "I believe I had the same thoughts."

"Ah, yes. Didn't bode well that you were weak, freshman, and hanging in a chamber with me. Still am shocked that my hypnotization was that powerful." Tom's words just made Ginny laugh more gently.

"I think, me being an adolescent girl worked more to your advantage on hypnotization than you realize."

Tom smiled deviously. "What? My dashing good looks win over young girls?"

"Something like that." Ginny said carefully. "Too bad for you, I'm no idiot adolescent anymore."

"Oh? Then you cooperating with the show earlier.." Tom asked fervently.

Ginny smirked. "Good fun. I swear, my brothers looked like they were going to keel over. Absolutely marvellous entertainment."

"I have noticed that you have gotten more powerful since your first year. Not up close, but heard rumours of such fervour." Tom looked to Ginny expectantly.

Ginny leaned against the wall. "You want to see?" 

"Of course." Tom said swiftly.

Ginny pulled out her wand. With a simple flick, she wreaked havoc on the other side of the room. Things flew everywhere with the explosion she made occur.

Tom looked at her in a whole new light, in that very moment.

He stepped closer to her, and kissed her yet again. Ginny tried to resist, but she knew she didn't want to. She fell into the kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. He groaned into her lips, and shoved himself closer onto her.

When he pulled away for air, he laughed gently. "Thought you said you only fancied me as an adolescent?"

"I lied. People lie." Tom leaned down to kiss her neck roughly.

She used her grip on his shoulders to lift herself to where she could wrap her legs around his torso. He moaned over her neck, and moved to look into her eyes. "Ginny, nobody likes a tease." 

"Who said I was teasing?" Ginny asked, as she began to move against him. Tom squinted his eyes shut carefully.

"Not very good at subtlety, are you?" Tom asked playfully.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm pretty, spunky, and powerful. Why would I worry of subtlety?"

"I like your attitude, Ginny." Tom returned to kissing her, and started to move with her.

Ginny moved away, little following. "Tom, nobody likes a tease."

Tom laughed, as he got the hint. He grasped her shirt intently, and she let him rid her of it.

It wasn't too long before they had managed to rid each other of all of their clothes. Once the clothes were rid of, they were all too eager to get started on the real part.

Tom quickly entered Ginny, and Ginny moaned his name loudly. She pressed her feet into his back roughly, and moved to get as much as she could. Tom kept thrusting into her hard and fast, and her screams of pleasure all but echoed against the walls.

When they were both spent, a long time following, there were no words. The best time they had ever had, and they both were speechless. Until, Ginny could finally find words. "It sucks that we can't both win."

Tom smiled half-heartedly. "Why? You'd want to keep me around, if I we could both live through this?"

"Well, I was conflicted at first. But, I think it was the mind-blowing sex that made it turn to a yes." Tom just laughed incorrigibly.

"So, you're saying that if I could somehow make it so we could both win…you'd be with me?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Very moot point, Riddle. But, yes. I would." Tom smirked deviously.

"Too bad you're doomed. As a sign of respect though, I won't kill you myself. Deal?" Ginny smiled and pressed her lips again to hip. Muttering 'deal' between kisses.

"Again?" Tom said in an impossibly seductive voice.

Ginny practically melted into him. "Yes. YES. Okaaay, but don't forget we have to talk to pair one about forming a tribe."

"What for? Their weaklings." Tom groaned as Ginny rubbed herself against him.

Ginny tried to distract Tom. "Yes. They are dedicated, vicious little weaklings. They will kill a few, and then we can laugh as they die."

"You're maddeningly evil. Anyone ever tell you that?" Ginny shook her head.

Then, she laughed strongly. "I believe you are the first to notice."

"That's because I saw what I wanted to see." Ginny smiled.

Tom watched her intently as she said: "One of us will win this thing."

Tom laughed before he quietly replied:

"I'd bet my life on it."


	4. Chapter 4

H/D: Something Else

Harry and Draco walked in solemn silence back to their room. Once the door was closed, Draco started to panic. He sat on a chair, put his head in his hands, and started to cry.

That action worried Harry, and he kneeled in front of Draco's chair. "I won't let you go in there like this, Draco. You're going to have just as fair a shot as I will, okay? Don't worry."

Draco shook his head, while it was still in his hands. Harry moved forward, and slowly pulled Draco's hands from his face. Draco looked like he had just been given the death sentence. In term, that's what he felt it was.

"Harry, you don't understand. I-just won't make it. And you…everybody loves you. They may just let you kill them as a sign of respect to you. For me? Everyone will be fighting to have the chance to kill me. I'm just some git, that is the son of a lousy death eater." Draco said, more tears rolling down his face.

That was expected, Harry guessed. But, he didn't want to let this happen. If Draco went in there with this attitude, he would never make it past the opening ceremonies. He couldn't let that happen. "Draco, get up."

Draco looked at Harry incredulously, and Harry just smiled as he stood up. Harry held out his hands, and repeated himself: "Come on, get up."

Unsurely, Draco grasped Harry's hands and stood up in front of him. Harry smiled a little wider, yet still irrevocably weakly. With that, he yanked Draco into a tight hug. "I can't speak for them, but I think you're much better than you give yourself credit for. With a little help, you have a chance."

Draco held on to Harry tighter, and the tears continued to flow. Harry wasn't going to let Draco go, until he saw that Draco was ready to let go. They stood there like that for awhile. When Draco finally loosened his grip on Harry, he put a weak smile on his face. "Do you really think so?"

Harry smiled back brighter, and nodded. Draco watched him intensely, to try and trace the lie that he thought it was. He saw nothing of the sort. With the realization that it was not a lie, he felt much better.

Before he could stop himself, he found himself leaning forward. To the middle ground, where Harry's lips met his. And, it was a very happy accident.

Harry was shocked, but was kissing Draco back with fervour. He, unlike he assumed of Draco, had been thinking about what this would be like for a very long time. It was quite the relief to find it to be as good as he had imagined.

When Draco pulled away, he kept his forehead on Harry's. "You promise?"

Harry smiled sweetly. "Absolutely."

To Harry's dismay, Draco pulled away. Harry hoped it wasn't to visible that he was disappointed that the kissing part of the night came to such an abrupt end.

Harry looked to his shuffling feet, trying to think what to do next. It was obvious that Draco was trusting him on his word, as Draco was now feeling okay enough to search for food. Then, Harry's mind flashed to that of his friends that were also stuck in this. "Draco, would you mind if I went to visit-"

Draco laughed, and walked back to Harry. "Nope. They're your friends. Spend as much time with them as you'd like, considering they will soon become your enemies."

Harry smiled. "I'd say for you to come with me, but-"

"Ron absolutely hates my guts, along with the rest of the Weasley clan? I understand." Draco said softly.

Harry nodded. "I think the only two in our lot that actually are tolerant of you, are me…and Hermione."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean the girl who punched me in third year over a bird? By which, I may mention, was not my choice to execute. That was all my father."

Harry laughed. "Girls are emotional, shit happens."

Draco then laughed too. "Alright, well better be going, you may want to go visit _**before**_Ron and Hermione start shagging."

"I see your point. I'll be back soon, okay?" Harry said softly.

Draco smiled, and nodded. "I sure hope so. Be careful, alright? You're my only chance here."

Harry was about to respond, before Draco kissed him again. Harry had to take note of what he was doing right, to deserve this kind of affection. When Draco pulled away this time, Harry nodded fervently. Draco let out a short laugh.

Draco smirked deviously. "Maybe when you get back…"

"I'll be back in a few minutes, in that case." Harry replied excitedly.

Draco raised and eyebrow, again. "Hmmm…good to know."

With that, Harry hurried out the door, swearing that he would make sure to be back ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

R/H: Finally, But Doomed

Hermione plopped herself on the couch, and tilted back her head. "This must be what hell feels like."

"That's a rather violent reaction to being roomed with me." Ron said humorously.

Hermione looked up, and smirked. "You know very well, that's not what I'm talking about."

Ron sat beside her, laughing. "What about, then?"

"Well, let's see. We are about to go into a competition, where we most likely will die. And, I finally admitted that I've liked you, and it's a few weeks before I'm going to die. I am too tired to deal with any of this, and…" Hermione ended with a huff.

Ron laughed slightly. "And?"

Hermione moved over, and kissed Ronald again. He kissed her back for awhile, before pulling away with a look of confusion on his face. "Huh?"

"And, that's all I can think about." Hermione said in a small voice. Ron laughed, liking to see that side of her be so freely exhibited.

He smirked at her deviously. "Is their any way I could help you with that?"

The door creaked open, and a laugh came from the other side. "Could you hold off on that for a few moments? I was determined to visit."

Hermione laughed breathlessly, and put her head in her hands. "Come on in, Harry."

Harry came in with a bright smile on his face, and sat on the chair opposite the couch. "So, how've you two been dealing? Well, other than Hermione's recent statement."

Hermione's face flushed deeper, as her face was still hiding behind her hands.

Ron shrugged. "Well, it's devastating, I suppose. The two main teams have paired up into some kind of group, I heard. They will take a lot of damage. All of my siblings are in this, and I wouldn't kill a single one. Except for maybe Percy, because he gets on my nerves. Ginny was making out with Tom Riddle of all people, in front of the entire school. And, did I mention I didn't have a death wish?"

Harry nodded. "I understand."

Hermione perked up, smiling bravely at Harry. "Somewhat, you do. But, you've got the best chance of winning. Can't disrepute that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why do people keep saying that to me? I have just as good or bad a shot as any."

"By 'people' Harry, do you mean Draco?" Hermione asked with a short laugh.

Harry widened his eyes. He had told Hermione in confidence what he felt about Draco Malfoy, but had swiftly avoided it for the sake of Ron's sanity to have it be mentioned to him. Too late now.

"Harry, is she aiming at what I think she is?" Ron asked in a small voice.

Harry bit his lip, and nodded. Ron's eyes widened, and Hermione just broke out laughing.

Hermione stopped laughing when Ron glared at her. "Relax, Ronald. He can use this to his advantage."

"To my what?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione smiled. "If you publicize your feelings for Draco during the interview, and he doesn't go batty in reply, you could have sponsors from both sides. Plus, it'll really clear the air between you and him."

"Hermione, are you suggesting what I think you are?" Harry asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Very much, I am suggesting you confess your love in a very awkwardly public display to give both you and Draco the chance you deserve."

"I did promise I would do anything I could to help him along…" Harry said nervously.

Hermione smiled. "It'll be brilliant, Harry. Just, ignore Ronald and go with what I say."

Ron perked up, looking offended. "I never said I wouldn't support him. I am not to fond of sodding Malfoy, but I will deal with it. Don't want to spend the last times with my best friend angry."

Harry nodded. "I shall then. But…should I give Draco heads up?"

Hermione shook her head. "Absolutely not. His reaction should be natural."

"Unless, you think he'd have a bad reaction?" Ron said with a twinge of hope in his voice.

Harry cleared his throat. "I have a strong feeling it will go over well?"

Hermione gasped. "Why? What happened-"

Ron shook his head. "No, please. Not something I want to know."

"I understand, mate. But, if you two wouldn't mind me leaving so abruptly, I think Draco is trying to cook something. I'm eager to see if it goes well. Or, to make sure he doesn't burn the place down." Harry said quickly.

"Sure. Enjoy the _**food**_." Hermione said suspiciously. "And, I will enjoy some _**food**_ too."

Ron perked up again. "Food?"

"Hermione, you know he's not going to get it unless you spell it out-" Harry began.

Hermione put a finger to her lips. "Just go."

Harry laughed, as he hurried out the door. 

"I don't get it. Is there going to be food, or not?" Ron asked confusedly.

Hermione laughed, and started to kiss Ron again. As they kissed, she moved to straddle his lap. When she pulled back, she had a wide smile on her face. "I actually had other ideas, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Ron said hurriedly, and he claimed her lips again.

Not long following, she started to tug at the hem of Ron's shirt. He moved away, with eyes widened. "Hermione, are you sure?"

"Now or never, Ronald. I pick now. I hope you agree." Hermione said nervously. With that he kissed her once softly, before helping her rid them both of clothes.

When she was lying back on the couch, and Ron was hovering over her, she just smiled. "I love you, Ron."

He smiled wider than her, and said: "I love you too, Hermione."

Ron leaned down to kiss her, before shoving his length into her. She moaned into his lips, and wrapped her legs around his back. He pulled back, with a goofy grin on his face. "I take that as keep going?"

"Yes." Hermione said shortly, before falling back into moaning as Ronald thrust furiously in and out of her. It didn't take very long before they were both keening with pleasure.

When they were done, Ron rolled over to lay behind her. They were both hit nastily by the reality of their situation. Ron though, strived to look past it. Hoping to cheer her up. "That was brilliant, Hermione."

Hermione was silent. Ron rolled her to face him, and she had tears rolling down her face. He held her to him, and stroked her hair. He couldn't pretend anymore. "I hate it too, Hermione. That this may be the only times we have left together. Hell, are the only times we have left together. I'm so sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "You did nothing wrong. Those idiots who set us in this competition, they're the ones who fucked up."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Not used to you speaking in such obscene language…"

"I'm not usually this upset." Hermione said solemnly. "What do we do?"

Ron sighed. "Cherish the time we have, I suppose."

Even he had to cry, when she held him tighter and the tears rolled over him. It was too much. They knew that they could handle losing their lives. But, to lose the other things in their life? It was the greater feeling of suffering


	6. Chapter 6

H/D: Home Again

Harry walked in, and was attacked by the smell of something burnt. He just laughed softly. He walked into the kitchen area, and saw Draco throwing out charred food straight from the pan.

"Curiosity…what was that?" Harry asked amusedly.

Draco looked up, now sharing a weak smile. "I don't really know, actually. Some kind of meat, I suppose. Aren't you back quick."

"I told you I would be. Plus, I think Hermione would have killed me if I hadn't left. She was really determined to…well, do some things that I needn't know of with Ronald." Harry said with a smile.

Draco walked over, laughing as he put down the pan. "So, all in all, terrible visit?"

Harry shook his head. "It was alright. I think Ron's head was spinning a bit though, with the whole Ginny-and-Tom affair going on."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "More-so happen since the ceremony?"

Harry nodded, and Draco laughed. "Ah well, no matter. I'm home now, anyways."

"Living with little old Draco, a home. Who would've guessed? As long as you don't mind the smell of charred meat, you'll survive." Draco said jokingly.

Harry laughed exuberantly. "Like I said before, you are much better than you give yourself credit for."

"Better at what?" Draco asked slyly, as he inched closer to Harry.

Harry bit his lip, and couldn't find words to speak that weren't completely inappropriate. "Uhm-"

Draco smiled intently. "Can I interest you in finding out some things I am good at?"

Harry widened his eyes. "What's your aim?"

Draco cleared his throat, raising his eyebrow swiftly. "Same thing I feel as if yours is. Am I wrong?"

Harry shook his head, hoping to Merlin that Draco was thinking the same things he was. Harry wasn't disappointed.

Draco swiftly slammed his lips to Harry's, and unthinkingly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry moved his hands to tangle in Draco's hair, in hopes that he could keep Draco there. In hopes that Draco wouldn't just pull away, and decide he was done with it all.

Harry moaned noticeably into Draco's lips when Draco's hands travelled lower, to firmly cup his arse. Draco pulled away for air, smiling. "Should we move this to a bedroom?"

Draco laughed slightly at how eagerly Harry nodded his approval. He reconnected their lips, and started rutting against Harry. Which, only elicited more appreciative moans from the Gryffindor. All this endeavour was making Draco wonder if there was something more behind this on Harry's side, but he was way to caught up in it all to ask questions.

They made it to Draco's bedroom first, and quickly slammed the door behind them. Draco practically threw Harry on the bed, before climbing on top of him. Draco wasn't wasting any time.

Quickly, he straddled Harry's lap. Before moving back down to Harry, he yanked away his shirt. Harry gaped appreciatively, and moved to sit up underneath. Both boys reached to quickly rid Harry of his shirt as well.

Draco moved to kiss Harry once again upon the lips, before moving to the newly exposed throat and shoulder. Harry just was moaning, and now reaching to unbuckle Draco's pants. Draco pulled away from the juncture of Harry's neck, and chuckled softly as Harry was making no success in the battle against the buckle. "Eager, are we?"

Harry finally unlatched the pants, and smiled deviously. He slowly moved his hand into Draco's boxers, and grasped the erect member. "By the feel of it, so are you."

Draco groaned low in his throat, and enjoyed the feel of Harry's hand pumping his member so feverously. He laughed breathlessly, little following. He shoved Harry backwards to lay down again, and smiled. Harry looked at him curiously. Draco hurriedly undid Harry's pants, and shoved them away. Not even leaving his boxers on. Draco smiled, as Harry bit his lip so tightly Draco thought it may bleed.

Both sets of garments had quickly been slipped away, and Draco started eyeing Harry more hungrily. "How come it took us till now to get here?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, and Draco went to the business of prepping Harry. It took a whole stream of inner-thoughts though, as he considered what Draco had said.

It had been awhile since Harry had found he was gaining feelings for Draco. Maybe even since first year, he ventured. It had been five years of waiting, and yearning- to only go for it when there was a battle coming up where at least one of them would inevitably die.

Harry watched Draco woefully, and was moaning appreciatively at the Slytherin's amazing preparation administrations. Draco kissed Harry fiercely once more, and Harry knew again that he more than just _**liked**_ Draco Malfoy…he _**loved **_Draco Malfoy. Whatever it took, and whatever it cost him, he would be sure that Draco was the one to get away from the arena alive.

In fact, Harry thought, there will be such a stir of interest if people were to learn his mission. Maybe they could help him. Maybe they could help Draco win this-

That thought got cut off by Draco's voice deep in Harry's ear. "You ready?"

Harry smiled, and nodded fervently. Draco smiled, and slowly dug his member into Harry. At first, there was a bit of pain. There always is, Harry supposed. But, as he let Draco slowly thrust in and out of him, he became more comfortable and pleasured.

When they were both finished, Draco simply collapsed on top of Harry. They were both completely exhausted. Draco looked up to match Harry's eyes. "Whether you like it or not, I can't move."

Harry laughed gently. "No worries. You can always lean on me.


	7. Chapter 7

D/H: The Interview Morning.

It turned out that this year, being annoying as ever, the day after the reaping would be interviews. The interviews would have to be done before any of the training took place. Draco and Harry hadn't been warned yet. They were too busy sleeping, Draco still crashed over Harry, in a completely oblivious state.

Well, that was until…

There was no knock at the door. There was no footsteps heard. Against all realism, the thing that woke the boys up was the sound of a familiar voice streaming "Morning" over their heads.

Harry was oblivious, but it startled Draco awake. He groaned. "George. What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

George smirked. "I was about to ask you the same question."

Draco rolled his eyes. "My answer would be more obvious than yours."

"What…so you like Harry, you waited till the brink of death to shag? That's bloody ridiculous." George said jokingly.

Draco frowned. "I will let you think that, because I am not going to explain to you the further back-story on this. Just, why are you here?"

George smirked. "I'm here to wish you luck on your interviews today. And, to say a somewhat goodbye to Harry. Whether he makes you win, or he wins himself…I won't get out of there. So, tell him I love him."

Draco smiled. "Don't play yourself down so easily. I wish you good luck as well, George. And, where the heck is Fred? Aren't you two inseparable?"

George huffed. "He's over yelling at Ginny and Tom. Ah well. It won't matter soon."

"Well, either way, don't give up yet." Draco said slowly.

George nodded solemnly, and walked out of the room.

Draco looked down carefully, and saw that Harry had tears running down his face. Draco shook Harry a little. "You're awake. Not even wizards cry in their sleep, Harry."

Harry popped his eyes open slowly. He thought back over the conversation he just heard, and smiled gently. "So, do I get to hear what exactly is the complicated part?"

Draco laughed softly. "You would focus in on that part." Draco took a few deep breaths, and smiled gently. "After interviews, we can talk about all that, alright? Let's just get through those."

Harry sucked in a harsh breath. Today was the day that he'd have to do a huge confession to hundreds of wizards on his love for Draco. Scared? Hell yes. Excited? Because of Draco's promise for the night


	8. Chapter 8

Interviews

Dumbledore smiles to the adoring crowd. He waves his classy wave, and smiles his brilliant smile. This may be the only part of this process he will ever enjoy. Secrets are revealed, connections are made. It is, to him, the most human part of the process.

Most of them are short and sweet. The interviewees are either bashful, depressed, or courageous. By the end, Dumbledore wishes each tribute luck before ushering them off the stage.

Only one interview truly stood out as being against the obvious, in the opinion of every viewer in the audience. That'd be Harry's account.

Dumbledore shook Harry's hand, and was smiling a remorseful smile. It was difficult for the headmaster to be sending his favourite student to a possible death. Harry sat across from him in front of the podium, absolutely shaking like a leaf.

Dumbledore smiled carefully. "Harry, you can relax. It's just me here. Don't think about others right now."

Harry smiled a weak smile, and steadied a bit. "Actually, sir, I can't quite do that. I have a great deal of concern for someone else right now."

"Draco's completed his interview, Harry. And, shockingly well, may I add. You can relax, because you have already helped him so much. You're such a noble boy, you know." Dumbledore said proudly.

Harry cleared his throat. "With all due respect, I don't think nobility is my motivation for helping Draco."

Dumbledore smiled, understanding before the audience could. "What is it then?"

"Because I'd rather have him survive than me," Harry began softly.

The whole crowd descended into gasps and whispers, and Dumbledore motioned for them to silence. Draco watched carefully from the sidelines, trying to keep his face collected as neutral.

Dumbledore smiled towards Harry again. "Why do you wish for him to survive more than you?"

"I wish for him to be the one to survive more than I, because I couldn't bear living without him." Harry paused for a moment, his emotions clearer as he turned to Draco. "It's because I'm in love with him."

Draco's eyes widened, and seeing as they were the last interview, he believed he could get away with it. He ran up to the stage, and grasped Harry's hand. Harry smiled weakly as Draco pulled him up swiftly from his chair. Draco looked to Dumbledore pleadingly, and the headmaster nodded.

"It seems you two boys have some things to talk over. I think we shall end the interviews. Good luck to you two." Dumbledore said calmly.

With that, Draco was yanking Harry away. Back to their room.

D/H

When they finally reached the room, Draco slammed the door behind him. He looked to Harry with a scared look. "Why would you say that?"

Harry bit his lip. He closed his eyes gently, and started taking deep breaths.

Draco grew impatient, and started back again. "You could've warned me! I looked like a bloody idiot up there, because I had no idea you loved me back!"

Harry's lips played into a smirk, as he slowly opened his eyes. "You never told me either."

Draco ran his hands through his hair roughly. "I didn't just go announce it to the whole audience without telling you first! Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I might as well put my love to good use," Harry said solemnly. Draco looked at him, completely perplexed. "You'll get more support because of my confession to them first."

Draco moved forward, and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Why can't you survive too? Do you think it will be any easier for me? Living without you will be a nightmare. You're the only one who actually gives a damn about me, and that I give a damn about. I don't want to win without you." 

"Please Draco, don't make this harder than it already is." Harry said in a small voice.

Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder, and held to him tightly. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco. I love you too." Harry said gently, as they held each other in a deathly tight embrace.

"If there's any way, we'd try to make it out of there together…right?" Draco said shortly.

Harry hid his face in Draco's shoulder. "There's no way to, Draco."

"But, if there was…we would, right?" Draco said oddly.

Harry pulled back, and smiled. "Of course."

"We just hope for a miracle, then." Draco said half-heartedly, as he pulled Harry into another heated kiss.

There wasn't time to waste. The games would soon begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Training Days

It was beautifully scattered teamwork as the young wizards have been drawn into training.

R/H

"Ron, will you listen to me? Switch places with me for a few moments. You take the books, and I take the wand. We need to work on our weaknesses, not improve our strengths. If you need that wand back to practice the stuff you read, you can. But for now, we switch areas of protocol." Hermione said rather harshly.

Ron sighed. "It's okay, 'Mione. Please, relax. It will make for easier practice time if you relax. Put your work into the wand, and I will start on this monster pile of books. We can do this."

Ron stood up swiftly to kiss Hermione, before sitting back down with his large pile of study materials. "Just let me know if there is anything in those books you cannot comprehend, alright?"

Ron laughed, nodding his head gently. Whatever they could do, they would. He didn't want to lose this. More fervently, he didn't want her to think he wanted to lose. He didn't want her to lose.

*The Career Pack*

"You blithering idiot, give me the wand…and I'll show you how to cast a curse. And, for Merlin's sake, put down the damn cupcake!" Ginny instructed Crabbe fiercely.

Tom looked over to her in minute delight, secretly wishing there was some way they could escape it all alive. Together, they would be a brilliant force of evil. It was a shame they couldn't both make it through, but not one he would dwell on. He had the other blithering idiot to teach.

"Pansy, if you're not going to cooperate, there will be a Crucio curse with your name on it coming from my wand. Not just mine, but that will be one of the first curses people will dare to hit you with in the arena. Be prepared, my stupid ally." Tom said, forcing the girl to finally learn something.

They would be useful defenders for a while, until they must fall and Tom must fight. He didn't need training, nor did Ginny. Given the opportunity to battle, they both felt more than ready.

D/H

"Draco, now what is the spell you will need to learn most? Let me try and help." Harry said quickly, sneaking behind the blonde…who appeared to be trying a spell that just wasn't working out right.

Draco sighed. "I keep trying the patronus…just in case, you know. I can't seem to get it right."

Harry smiled, slowly wrapping his arms around Draco's slender waist. "You know, there's a trick to that you might not know."

"What'd that be, exactly?" Draco said in a small voice.

Harry smiled wider. "You need to think of your happiest memory, and use it to amplify the spell out of your wand."

Draco scowled. "I don't have many pleasant memories, Potter. I grew up in Malfoy Manner, or don't you forget?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Don't think about that. Think about something that makes you happy. Or, rather, an event that made you happy."

Draco smirked. "I'm thinking of one right now, with a little inspiration from where you find it fit to place your hands."

"I'd be honored if you used those memories. Whatever makes you feel happiest is what will project the spell. Close your eyes, think hard, and say the spell aloud." Harry said sweetly.

Draco closed his eyes, thought about those wonderful times with Harry, and somehow managed to make the spell work. Harry rewarded him every time he made progress, and managed to conjure his partonus more and more frequently.

By the end of the last training day, Draco only had one thing to say. "I love you, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, and felt tears run down his cheeks. "I love you too, Draco."

When they got back to the room, it was a rough night. They estimated all the pairings felt the same level of doom. Tomorrow, the games were to begin. Tonight was final goodbyes, kisses, and shags. Thinking about all of it was wrong. But, there was nothing they could think to do. Not anymore.


End file.
